


Forgiveness

by Basched



Series: Reflection [10]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The betrayal cuts deep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Forgiveness - Sarah McLachlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.

Through the years, she never thought she would see that face again, the lie in his eyes, the falsehood of his words and his thoughts. 

She thought they were happy, that he loved her as he often spoke with his kisses. 

The house of cards fell down after the mission on Osiris, something bad happened that made him do what he did. His actions betrayed them all, but still he asked for forgiveness. 

It was too much. 

River sheltered her heart from the mercenary. She couldn’t look at him.

The only way for Jayne Cobb to feel was to hurt.


End file.
